1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to melamine-urea-formaldehyde resins (MUF resins) that are storage stable and applications thereof. The present invention particularly relates to methods of preparing storage stable MUF resins that are have low formaldehyde emissions and applications thereof.
2. Background of the Art
Formaldehyde is one of the most common chemicals used in industry. International production was over 46 billion pounds in 2004, according to the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC). It is well known as a preservative in medical laboratories, as an embalming fluid, and as a sterilizer. Formaldehyde's primary use is in the production of resins and as a chemical intermediate. Urea-formaldehyde and phenol formaldehyde resins are used in foam insulations, as adhesives in the production of particleboard and plywood, and in the treating of textiles.
Unfortunately, formaldehyde is considered undesirable in many applications. For example, the United States Occupational Safety and Health Administration, on its website, classifies formaldehyde as “reasonably anticipated to be a human carcinogen.” Recently, the Associated Press reported that after resisting for years, the Federal Emergency Management Agency is setting strict new limits on formaldehyde levels in the mobile homes it buys for disaster victims to limit exposure of disaster victims to unhealthy levels of formaldehyde.
Responding to safety concerns, the agency said that it will take “extraordinary precautions” by buying trailers with formaldehyde emissions comparable to that of conventional housing. The requirement will start with a new three-year contract to purchase up to 3,300 units and a smaller contract for units intended for disabled residents.
It would be desirable in the art of making melamine-urea-formaldehyde resins to decrease the amount of formaldehyde released over time by the resins. It would also be desirable in the art if those resins were storage stable over time.